sparkleponiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Applejack
Applejack is an Earth pony and one of the main characters of the series. She lives and works on Sweet Apple Acres farm with her grandmother, Granny Smith, Big McIntosh, her brother, Apple Bloom, her little sister andWinona, her pet collie. She possesses the Element of Honesty. Personality Applejack is reliable and hard-working, although headstrong about doing things on her own. While normally kind and considerate, Applejack lacks patience with aggressive or rude behavior and has no hesitation in returning it in kind. She is more ill-tempered than the rest of her friends, with the possible exception of Rainbow Dash, who once ironically put it, "Sometimes, she's sour apples". Though she is careful to keep it under control, it can get the better of her sometimes and it often makes a bad situation worse. Above all Also, Applejack is known for her honesty (note her element), and because of that she appears to not be able to truly lie or cheat. Instead she struggles to devise half truths when it is absolutely necessary. Applejack speaks with a Southern American accent, similar to the accent of the southwest Missouri Ozarks (where there are a number of apple orchards). She seems to have no reservations about getting dirty or messy, and tends to dislike things that are "too girlish" like frou-frou dresses. She is almost always seen wearing a light brown stetson hat, which she usually only removes when sleeping, and is the only one of the six main characters to keep her mane and tail tied back instead of letting them fall loose, in what could be called a pony tail. Background If Twilight Sparkle can be said to be a study-a-holic, Applejack is a work-a-holic. But with the help of her friends and some not so gentle nudging byGranny Smith and Big McIntosh AJ is learning to make time to break away from the constant stress of managing the farm and have some fun with her friends in town. Currently her goal is to generate enough bits to sustain the farm and replace Granny Smith's aging hips. To do that, Big McIntosh has entered Sweet Apple Acres into contracts with the Palace in Canterlot, Maremoto's Restaurant in Fillydelphia, Charlie Trotters Restaurant in Manehattan, and Cat Corral's Restaurant in the Tackyland Resort. On a weekly basis, Applejack supervises the help on the farm to harvest apples, peaches and pears and send bushels and baskets of each to the chefs at each location. A keg of fresh apple cider is usually sent to the Palace as part of their order every other week. Applejack was instrumental in managing the construction of the Ponyville Pool, working with contractors Dig Dug, Plumb and Level to construct the facility in record time. With the construction of the pool came another opportunity for Rainbow Dash and she to have another competition to see which of them is the better athelete. While Applejack proved to be the stronger swimmer, circumstances during the race caused the outcome to once again be a tie. Her Element has given her some power over the nightmares the beings on The Galleon initially conveyed upon the ponies of Equestria and was able to use it to dispel the falsehoods contained in the nightmares. Family History Applejack is named after her great-great grandmother Applejack, the founder of Sweet Apple Acres, and regards her eponymous ancestor with notable reverence. "First generation Applejack," as she sometimes refers to her great-great grandmother, was apparently lampooned as being "a silly pony" for bumping into posts and falling into trenches, but she was quite savvy when it came to apples, and negotiated the arrangement for Sweet Apple Acres to supply apples to Princess Celestia, which the farm has done ever since. This reverence for her ancestor sometimes leads Applejack to resent accusations of being a silly pony herself. Note that this history has not been resolved with the events recounted in "Family Appreciation Day," but it could be that Great-Great Granny Applejack was among the settlers and just not mentioned.